1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image reading apparatuses for reading images of documents, which are placed on document tables made of glass, are known. The image reading apparatuses read the images by moving image reading units provided with image reading sensors under the document tables.
JP-A-2014-17573 discloses an example of such image reading apparatuses.
In JP-A-2014-17573, a contact image sensor unit 13 (hereinafter referred to as “CIS unit 13”) as an image reading unit reads an image while moving and being guided by a rail 15. The CIS unit 13 is connected to a processor 17 by a flexible flat cable (hereinafter also referred to as “FFC”) 16 which is capable of transmitting image data. The processor 17 records and processes image data.
Here, the FFC 16 connects the image reading unit and the processor 17 and is bent and extended as illustrated in FIGS. 9A and 9B of JP-A-2014-17573. The FFC 16 is disposed in the image reading apparatus so as to be deformable. Therefore, the FFC 16 deforms in accordance with the movement of the image reading unit during image reading.
However, when the FFC 16 is bent and extended in this manner, a reaction force is generated at a bent portion of the FFC 16 and may be applied to the image reading unit. Depending on the position of the image reading unit where the reaction force is applied, the image reading unit may be inclined with respect to the rail 15, so that the image reading unit may not maintain a stable position.